


The Rebirth Of A Hunter

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: The Cousins He Never Mentioned [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Original Character(s), Pack Building, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Purgatory, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Dean escaped purgatory with Benny four months ago.Castiel escaped purgatory two months after.Stiles was still trapped there…How will he get out of this one?{This is book 6!!!!!}
Series: The Cousins He Never Mentioned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787572
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. A Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... hello...I'm back after that temp hiatus between books. Updates will be slow but I'm busy irl. 
> 
> But anywho we are back!!! This is something I thought when ending the last book, so hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> And hopefully, this book will be as good as the last ones.
> 
> Thanks for waiting, hope you enjoy all that is to come!

* * *

Dean escaped purgatory with Benny four months ago. 

Castiel escaped purgatory two months after. 

Stiles was still trapped there…

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

Endless running. Endless fighting. That’s purgatory. It’s nothing like those books say. It’s not a mountain to heaven; no, it a second hell. Not that I’ve ever been to hell but come on, it sucks in here. At least I don’t get hungry; I would’ve been fucked a long time ago if that were the case. But apparently, it’s a place where all the big bads go after death. I feel bad for Peter and Lydia if this is what awaits them. I miss my friends. I don’t know how long I’ve been here, in purgatory, but it has to have been a month or two by now. I ache in every muscle, and I got blisters covering my hands where I wield my weapon. It’s basically a giant tooth on a massive bone. It must belong to someone else.

Since it was already fashioned like this when I found it. But so far, through my search, I haven’t found any other human. And I’ve been all over this place. I didn’t see Dean or the angel, but I heard talk that they were here. But I have not been able to find them. Honestly, everyone, I run into attacks first, so after defending myself and probably killing all of them, I find myself with no answers all the time. I wonder how long I’m going to be here. Apparently, since I’m human, the monsters can smell me from far away and just come and attack me. I haven’t died yet, so that’s a plus. But how long do I have to stay here? 

Sure I’ve become a better hunter, and I’ve gained more experience than I’ll ever probably need in my whole life, but does that mean I have to stay here forever? I miss my family, I miss my pack, what are they doing without me? How long have I actually been gone? Does time move differently in purgatory? Have I been here for two months but like years out there? Or has it only been an hour since I left? These are questions that I don’t have the answer to. But my biggest problem is, how the fuck do I get out of here?

I’ve gotten better at capturing the monsters without killing them. But I feel like it took me months to do that. It’s not that I figured it out; it’s that I got strong enough to capture without having to kill.

I don’t like murdering the monsters, but it’s kill or be killed here, and I’m not looking to die today. I haven’t encountered many different monsters. The lot of them that come after me are the leviathans. The werewolves and vampires and all those spooky scary’s in between tend to keep to themselves and to fend off against the leviathan themselves.

Here the werewolves run in packs, and the vampires have their little caves/dens. I tend to avoid the monsters that travel together; I’ve gotten good at fighting but not good enough to fight against a pack of wolves by myself. And I hope to never have to experience that or to be good at that. I like some monsters; hell, some of my friends are monsters. I’m not a hunter that goes around murdering everything I see. I’m not a typical Winchester, I guess. 

* * *

I’ve been counting the days since being here and the first few weeks were me running around getting chased by people. After three weeks, I found the weapon by a stream. Maybe a month later, I started capturing monsters to get information out of them. And three months after that I finally got some useful information. Apparently, there’s a portal to get out of purgatory, and only humans can exit. Apparently, a human soul isn’t supposed to be here, and that’s my ticket out.

I assume that is what Dean is heading to. Maybe he’s already gone. But I don’t know where the exact location is; I just know that it exists. I heard from a few monsters that I’ve captured that the werewolves know precisely where it is. Which is going to be a problem because they travel in gigantic packs. There is never one werewolf by itself. There are always at least six of them. I don’t know how I’m going to capture six werewolves to interrogate and find out where this portal is, but that’s my only option. 

It took me two weeks to find the werewolves first off. They migrate all over the place traveling in big groups, not leaving any stragglers behind. I’m sure more than one Alpha died and came here, so I wonder who’s leading in them all. Must be one badass wolf. I wonder if I could mention Peter or Derek and get in that way. But there are all different kinds of werewolves here. There are some like Peter’s kind and some like the feral ones that Sam and Dean hunt all the time. 

* * *

I was still lost on what to do, but it seems luck was on my side because my solution found itself in front of me. I was tracking the main pack of werewolves that consisted of like 70 wolves. I’ve been following them for two days trying to see when they separated into the smaller packs. Unfortunately, I was discovered because I wasn’t as silent as I thought I was.

Though considering I was tracking werewolves, I could never be quiet enough. Unfortunately, I wasn’t found by just one werewolf; I was found by seven, and one of them was the Alpha. The big bad wolf I was trying to avoid. I held my ground because what else could I really do, stand there and die? 

The Alpha was an entirely shifted wolf—Black in color and honestly terrifying. There was a smaller brown wall next to it, also entirely shifted. And honestly, I thought today was my day of death. But before they decided to maul my face off, they shifted into the human forms, somehow fully clothed.

And surprisingly enough, I recognize the smaller wolf. What a weird fucking twist of fate. Standing before me was Laura Hale. I was sort of starstruck staring at her because it’s derricks older sister who died and now she’s here standing in front of me. What! 

* * *

“Laura? What!” I apparently said it out loud, which got the attention of Laura and the Alpha.

“Why do you know my name?” She asked.

I didn’t feel the need to lie to her; this might actually work in my favor if she’s second to the Alpha. This could actually help me get out of alive.

“You’re Derek’s sister, Laura Hale. You died a few years ago in Beacon Hills.” I said, being entirely truthful, can’t lie to werewolves.

“You know, Derek?” This time the Alpha asks.

I nod my head,

“Yeah, he was my good friend. I saw him just before I came here to purgatory. We were fighting Leviathans together. Actually, killing the big boss leviathan is what I think landed me here.”

Laura looked at the alpha wolf, seeming to wait on her judgment on what to do with me. I was trying to smile at least a little bit so that maybe it would help my chances of not dying today. 

“You don’t know me?“ the Alpha asked.

I took a long look at her face, and I felt like it was familiar but not in like I knew the person, but I’ve seen the person before. But that could’ve been anyone. I see a lot of people. But her eyes kind of look similar, and her face structure kind of reminded me of someone I know. Her hair color... oh my god, this is Derek’s mom. Talia Hale was standing in front of me.

“Oh uh, Mrs. Hale, sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner. I never met you in person, so it took me a second.”

Talia didn’t look upset, but I didn’t remember, so that’s good. This whole time I was leaning against the tree because they found me while I was resting. So when Talia decided to take a seat in front of me, I slid down to the floor and just hoped the rest of this conversation would go well. Because I did not expect this to happen, and it was so freaking weird. 

“So, how is my son?” Talia asks.

I’m just kind of shocked. It seems so normal and boring that this conversation surprised me to where I’m just speechless, but I feel like I can’t speak because she’s like the literal Alpha here.

“Oh, uh, Derek is fine. He’s been fine.” I don’t really know what to say Derek and I are kind of on shaky ground at the moment with the whole break up thing.

I don’t even want to tell his mother that I’m dating his son or was dating her son. I don’t even wanna bring up Peter because he literally killed her daughter. Oh my god, this is a nervous breakdown waiting to happen.

“Derek is the Alpha, right?” Laura asked.

“Uh well, no, he’s not the Alpha currently. He sort of gave it up to save Cora, as you know, your younger sister and daughter. She was poisoned, and he saved her that way. There’s another alpha in Beacon Hills, though, an old friend of mine, he’s a true alpha.” I say, trying to skip over all the shit that happened in Beacon Hills.

“A true alpha, how rare. At least we Beacon Hills are in good hands. I sense that you’re a human; how did you end up here exactly? I’ve never seen a human here before.”

I nod, “Well yeah, I think it’s an accident. As I said, the leviathans were in or on, shall I say earth, and they were rampaging and killing people and probably planning world domination or something. And my cousins and I and Derek and a few other people were trying to take them down. When we confronted the boss, after stabbing it with a weapon designed specifically to take it down, he became a portal. He started sucking everything leviathan back into purgatory. And apparently, if you stand a little too close, you also get sucked in. My cousin and I got sucked in along with a friend of his, but I haven’t seen them throughout my time here. I heard there was a portal to get out of here. But I can’t find it, or at least nobody will tell me where it is.” I say, rambling for a bit longer than I intended to. 

The werewolf alpha or Mrs. Hale contemplated for a little while and eventually decided to help me. It took a week to get to the portal. And it was infested with leviathans all over the freaking place. But luckily, with 70 werewolves at your back, nothing could stop you.

* * *

The whole journey to the portal was full of conversation between Derek and the Hale pack. And once we got there, Laura and Talia were friends, friends who scared me but friends nonetheless. I told them about Peter and how we’re friends, and I guess through death, they forgave him and just missed him as a family like they do Derek and Cora.

The portal looks like something out of a cartoon, a swirling blue vortex.   
Looking entirely scary. I had to say goodbye to the Hale’s that looked after me, and it was a sad goodbye. Laura was a funny older sister, and Talia was a very strict sort of mother. But they were both very kind. 

They let me see if we all the way to the portal, and just before I jumped in, I said goodbye with a tear in my eye. I promised them I would tell their family that they are still thinking about them and about how they forgive them and everything. And I jumped into that swirling blue portal, hopefully back into my own world.

* * *


	2. About Damn Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sad about Stiles being gone.
> 
> So...
> 
> Stiles comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter two! Yay!
> 
> I like writing everyone's perspectives; it's fun to get into the mind of the characters. But I gotta make sure I don't make them seem like Stiles.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy so far...

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

Lydia, Allison, and I had hope when Dean came back. Even though Dean never saw Stiles in purgatory, we had hope. Dean talked about purgatory as a wide and vast place; maybe he just missed Stiles. And Castiel was still there, so eventually, Stiles would’ve come too. We were worried because it was dangerous. Stiles was a hunter, but he wasn’t that kind of hunter. He wasn’t weak, but he wasn’t a Winchester. Six months and Castiel came back. He came back without Stiles. He hadn’t seen him either. Was it because Stiles was already dead? Did he get ripped to shreds by leviathans? Or was it some other stupid monster? Or did he die before he even went through the portal? Why is he coming back? We need him to come back. Nobody is the same. We won’t ever be. 

I’m not one to really get sentimental, but I’ve already lost my pack once; I don’t know if I can handle it again. The rest of the pack is in shambles; we were only a pack because Stiles brought us together. Without him, we’re just loose friends, roommates, acquaintances. Definitely not a pack. I took some time to myself; I grieved. But I eventually came back. I couldn’t leave Malia. She was just a pup. She had no control. I had to do something. We eventually left Beacon Hill’s and went back to the apartment, but it just wasn’t the same. 

I wasn’t the same either. During my little bout of grief, I may or may not have run into a rogue alpha. And I may or may not have taken my anger out on that alpha. And that alpha may have died. And suddenly, I found myself with red eyes. But I haven’t told anyone. Nobody would understand me—nobody except for styles. I just want him to come back.

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

Stiles never came back. We waited and waited and waited and waited. It’s been About seven months. It’s about to reach the eighth month. And he is still nowhere to be found. Dean came back, and his angel friend came back. But Stiles is still nowhere to be found. I cried and cried and cried. I screamed when he entered the portal, but then Dean came back out alive. So doesn’t that just mean Stiles is trapped in purgatory? That he’s not dead. Doesn’t that mean there’s some way we can save him? I mean, I heard from Sam that the angel got into purgatory. If that’s the case, what's stopping me from doing that?

Apparently, Sam is going to stop me. Apparently, if I were to do what Castiel did to get into Purgatory, I would rerelease the leviathans. And so that option disappeared quite quickly. I can see all my friends around me in despair. Peter fucked off to who knows where for about two months. When he came back, he was quiet and didn’t talk to anyone but Malia. Allison was depressed for a few months and then got back into school. She’s acting like she’s okay, but she’s not. I can still hear her sometimes cry at night. Malia is sad, but she got over it very quickly. She likes Stiles, I’m sure, but she lived most of her life as a coyote, and you can’t really fret over death when you have to survive. I don’t know. That’s just my take on it.

I was taking time traveling between school and our apartment and going back to Beacon Hills. Stiles’ father took the news badly, to say the least. At least now he’s out of the hospital, but he’s not doing much better. He sits in his house all day, staring at a picture of Stiles. He’s on paid leave from the Sheriff's station. The story going around Beacon Hill‘s is that styles disappeared, and nobody knows where he went. The public story is people think that he’s been kidnapped, but everyone who’s in the know knows that it’s not that simple. And as the more time passes, the bleaker it looks for the sheriff of ever finding his son again.

But it’s true the longer Stiles spends in purgatory, the more chance he has to get killed by some monster there. I believe in Stiles. I truly do, but could you survive for eight months battling monsters every day. And if he does survive, what will he turn into? What will he become by the end? I just want him to come home. I just want Stiles back. 

* * *

Allison POV: 

* * *

I was so hopeful when Dean came back. I know Stiles only recently became a hunter, and he doesn’t have many hunts under his belt yet, but he’s smart and resourceful, and I believe he could come out of Purgatory alive. If it took dean four months, they may be double that for Stiles. He may be less experienced, but he has a big brain. He could figure out things that nobody else can. I believe he’ll come back. I’m not like Peter or Lydia, who hopes but doesn’t believe in it. They want him to come back, but they don’t believe he will. They stare off into space for hours at a time with a sad look on their face.

I was committed to waiting for eight months. Surely after eight months, Stiles would come back. I believed. So I went back to school. I may have tunneled into my work a little bit too much, but if I didn’t, all I would be able to do was sit around and think about Stiles and wait for him to come back. I tried to just let my life move on while I waited. 

I made a friend. We were already friends before, but I told her a bit about Stiles and how he disappeared, and we’ve gotten closer. Kira is a really nice friend, and I’m almost positive she’s not human. But I don’t want to fling it on her just yet that I know. Also, I have a feeling she doesn’t know it herself. So I’ll wait maybe for Stiles to come back and help me with this. He was always good with these types of things. 

After Dean’s friend came back six months after the initial disappearance into purgatory, I was even more hopeful than before. But I think I’m the only one who thought like that. As time progressed on, Peter and Lydia got more distant. I agree with Peter that we were all really friends together because Stiles was there with us. And now that Stiles is gone, we’re just hopeless. 

I really hope Stiles will come back soon. I really can’t wait. 

* * *

Malia POV: 

* * *

Stiles is gone. I don’t exactly understand what happened, but he’s gone. Peter, Lydia, and Allison tell me he’ll be back. But that’s just words. Their scents believe that he’s dead or gone or never coming back. 

As time passes, they get more and more sad. I don’t feel what they feel. I miss him. But it lasted for a few days.

The week after he disappeared, I was hanging around with Derek. But he disappeared quite quickly. He cries a lot. And not too long after Peter came back and told me to come with him and we left back to their house. I remember we came to Beacon Hill‘s for something, but after Stiles disappeared, it was forgotten. I don’t exactly remember either, but I’m sure it wasn’t too important. If Allison is telling the truth, I can always ask Stiles again when he comes back. Well, whenever that is. 

I think everyone wants him to come back. I don’t really have any feelings on the matter. But everything was really fun when Stiles was here, so I kind of want him back too. 

* * *

Derek POV: 

He’s dead. He’s gone. I’m cursed. Everyone I ever loved dies. My family, my pack, everything gets ruined because of me.

Maybe it’s better for everyone if I just go away. Maybe I should just distance myself from everyone forever. I should’ve done that before Stiles got mixed up with me. Maybe it could’ve saved him. Maybe he could be alive right now.

Damn it! 

* * *

Bobby POV: 

* * *

I woke up from the hospital learning that three boys who I thought of as family were just gone. Not dead, but sucked up back into purgatory with all the leviathans. I stayed behind with Sam for a month to take care of the sheriff until he was well enough to get out of the hospital. 

I had a new scar on the side of my head. But I was lucky that was all I got. The doctor said that I was very lucky to have survived. And that whoever pulled me out of the way of the bullet, I should be thanking them. And I would be if I could see Dean. But two months after the initial disappearance, I did see him. I was tinkering away in my shop, fixing an old car that I’ve been working on for a few months. And Dean Winchester walks up no worse for wear; I got a sense of déjà vu from when he came back from hell. Of course, I tested him _repeatedly_ and welcomed him with open arms after I was sure he was actually Dean. 

I called Sam to let him know a few weeks after, and we told the sheriff, and we called Stiles' friends. And we waited until Stiles exited Purgatory. 

As we were losing hope, Castiel appeared, or at least that’s what Dean said. I haven’t had the chance to see the angel myself, but Dean said he saw him three times. I spread the information once again, and we were hopeful again. 

But as more time passes, it’s looking more and more bleak. It took Dean four months to come home. It took Castiel for six months. How long do we have to wait for Stiles to come home? 

  
  


* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

After I walk through the portal, I found myself flat on my face somewhere in the middle of the woods. I was still holding my weapon, and my face was covered in dirt. But I wasn’t in Purgatory anymore. For the fact that there was sunlight on my face. It was all dreary and dark in purgatory, just as you would imagine where monsters would be. Though not everyone there was a monster, I guess. I have no idea how long I was in there for. It felt like three months, but I can’t be sure. Laura and Talia obviously don’t know how time flows between Purgatory and Earth because they would never be able to come back out. So it’s up to me to figure out how long I’ve actually been in there. But that is for later; for now, I have to figure out where the fuck I am. Why did it spit me out in the middle of nowhere? Like the least I could do would put me somewhere where there are other humans. I’m not like Dean; I don’t know how to track my way out of a forest.

“This is just freaking great!” I sarcastically grumble to myself.

Of course, nobody hears me because I’m alone in this dense forest again in the middle of nowhere. After all, I don’t know where I am. 

It took me two days to figure out how to get out of that freaking forest. And unfortunately, since I am on earth, I got hungry, and I had to eat a freaking rabbit. I had to hunt and kill a freaking rabbit. I never want to do that again. It was so cute, but I had to kill it because I was so hungry. Honestly, I may have cried while having to kill that rabbit, but nobody was around, and nobody saw my tears. At least I knew how to build a fire. It took me two hours, but I finally figured out the method on how to do it. Also, I finally gathered enough patience to sit down and do it. 

Anyway, the real problem was when I got out of the forest, the only thing that I hit was a single road going in both directions as far as the eye can see, and all I could see was trees. I had to pick a direction and hope for the best. It took me a few minutes to decide which way to go, but I eventually decided on the left and just kept walking. I never saw any cars going either way. I saw no indication of any towns or anything really. It took me all the way until nightfall on the third day until I found a road sign telling me that in one mile, there was a gas station. 

Luckily the gas station was right next to a town, and I eventually figured out that I was in ugly enough Canada. I was in some forest in Canada that I can’t pronounce the name of. Now I was going to have to cross the border back into America, _oh how fun._ I had no money for the first day after I reached civilization. But I was lucky because the old lady who ran a diner that was like five minutes away from the gas station saw my terrible state and gave me a free meal. So that was nice. 

And later in the day, I didn’t _want_ to do this, but someone had dropped their wallet and drove away, and when I picked it up there were 50 bucks in it, and I’m not gonna lie, I kept the 50 bucks, actually I kept the whole wallet. I bought myself a backpack, and I brought some clothes, and I bought a disposable cell phone with his credit card. And I tried to call Peter, but his phone wasn’t working. And I tried to call the sheriff's station, but they told me it wasn’t funny to make a joke. I don’t know what anyone said, but it’s not like I was dead.

I spent the credit card as much as I could before it was canceled. And I got myself back into the states, not 100% legally, but I didn’t exactly get into Canada 100% legally either. I wasn’t sure where to head to first. I was debating against Beacon Hill‘s and going back to the apartment. I realized eight months had passed, and I assumed everyone went back to school. My car must be still at my dad's house. Right? Unless Peter took it back. 

Well, either way, my dad would probably drive me, or Peter would come to pick me up. With that decision, I decided to head back to Beacon Hill. I was closer anyway; it's probably the smarter choice. 

I still can’t believe I was gone for eight months. It definitely did not feel like eight months though I’m not exactly sure how many months it felt like I was away. I definitely could probably outrun Peter right now without getting tired. That being said, I think I build up some muscle and more muscle than when I trained with Bobby. Also, another reason why I bought a backpack was so that I could hide my tooth weapon. It was like a second hand for me. I was so used to using it as a weapon now that a knife just wasn’t the same anymore. My hair definitely grew out, enough that I feel like I need to cut it now. I don’t think I was ever suited for the long hairstyle type. And I also need to shave. I didn’t really think about it while I was in purgatory. I mean, I don’t think the monsters cared whether I had extra hair or not; I think I was still the meal they wanted either way. 

Anyway, it’s gonna take me at least four days to get to Beacon Hill’s. Four days is a long journey. And before I start this journey I need a nap. So I bought a hotel room and decided to sleep my problems away for one night. And in the morning, I’ll head over the back to Beacon Hill‘s and tell everyone that I’m alive and hopefully not get yelled at. I mean, like, how was I supposed to know that standing too close to a dying leviathan would suck me into purgatory? I feel like they shouldn’t be able to get angry at me.

It’s gonna be a long week. I wonder why this feels more tiring than a day in purgatory? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far! 
> 
> omg, this is edited like shit but i need y'all to live with it.


	3. Home Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written for a while but I had thought I posted it.....obviously not.....
> 
> sorry.
> 
> Anywho my brother visited yesterday with his baby and omg she is just the most precious angel. My little niece <3

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I was on the road early morning; I got a bus ticket for a bus heading to California. From there, I took a taxi into Beacon Hill‘s, which took the rest of my cash on me. They only got me just into Beacon Hill's. I didn’t have enough money to continue the trip. I was standing on the side of the road with my backpack as my only companion. But it was fine. I was in purgatory for eight months, all the while running for my life. I could walk down the road for a few miles more. 

I didn’t rush; I was already gone for eight months. It's not like 10 minutes is going to change anything. I took the time to relax and enjoy the sunlight hitting my face. Purgatory was always hazy; while it got bright and dark, it wasn’t anything like sunlight. And even the air just felt nicer back in the regular world. But that could just be homesickness for me. 

I eventually got to the house. I only saw my dad‘s car. My jeep was nowhere to be seen; Peter must’ve taken it, which is fine. I wouldn’t expect him to stay here all eight months; I wouldn’t expect any of them to stay here for that long. I didn’t have a key on me, but I hoped that the key that I stuck underneath one of the porch floorboards was still there. I never told anyone I put it there, so unless the wind knocked it out, it should still be there. 

Luckily enough, it was a little rusted but worked like a charm. I unlocked the door, walked in, and didn’t see anyone inside. But my dad’s car was clearly parked in the driveway. I walked deeper into my house, and I noticed my dad sleeping on the kitchen table. An odd habit for him since he never does that, but he might be overworked; who knows, I’ve been away for a while.

I set my bag down on the floor, and I gently touched his shoulder to wake him up. He woke up startled and looked at me like he saw a ghost. He was sort of paused, not moving and just staring at me until he rubbed his face and just stared at the table, ignoring me altogether. 

“Dad?” I asked curiously as to why he was ignoring me. 

But the moment I spoke, his head whipped around so fast I was afraid he was going to break his neck. 

“S-s-stiles!” He suddenly yelled and grabbed me, tackling me to the floor in a giant hug. 

“Hey, dad.” 

I felt like crying a little bit, okay, well, actually a lot. My dad was definitely crying into my shoulder as we were just on the floor in a heap. 

He just kept repeating, “Stiles, your back!” over and over and over again. 

I let him hug me until he was content, and honestly, it felt nice. I missed my dad; heck, I missed everyone. 

It took an hour for my dad to dislodge himself from me. 

He ordered food and obviously, he was curious, as he started to ask me questions, 

“So Stiles, why did it take you so long to get out?”

“Oh well, I was constantly on the run in purgatory, that’s where I was, and I could never really stop, and nobody was friendly enough to ask questions. I guess it took me eight months before I could find someone I could trust to help me get out.” I say stuffing takeout in my mouth, god it tasted so damn good. 

I asked a question of my own, 

“I assumed Dean made it out, right? How long did it take him?” 

I was curious because, in the beginning, I heard rumors about another human that was in purgatory with me, but I could never catch up to him. There were always so many monsters in his general direction that it was just too risky a chance going over there by myself. I don’t even know how Dean dealt with it.

“Well, Bobby delivered the news that Dean came back four months after you all left into the portal. His friend who I’m told is an angel or something like that, came back six months after entering the portal. And we’ve all been waiting on you.“ Dad said, _oddly enough, eating a vegetable dish._

* * *

We ate for a little while longer, I was starving even though I did have some food since I came back, but I didn’t have a hot meal in quite a while. My dad said that he was going to go let his job know that he would continue working. Before he left, though, I asked him if I could have his cell phone so I could go around making the calls since I didn’t have a car to travel anywhere. He gladly gave me his cell phone and went on his way. 

I called Bobby first because he could get into contact with Dean and Sam quicker than I could. After all, I don’t remember their numbers by heart. I have no idea where my cell phone is, if it even exists anymore, or if it’s somehow stuck in purgatory, lost forever. It took two rings for him to pick up; I guess this is my father’s phone. 

“Sheriff? How are you?” Bobby asks over the line. 

Before answering, I just relish in the sound of another familiar voice that I hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Hey, Bobby,” I answered back. 

There was silence for quite a bit until Bobby exclaimed into the phone so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. 

“STILES! You’re back!” Bobby yelled into the phone. 

“Yup. I got back a few days ago, but I finally got back to Beacon Hill’s earlier today.” I smiled while talking on the phone. 

Bobby, man, I missed him. 

“Did you see you’re dad yet? Oh, no, obviously you did, it’s his phone you're calling from. Anyway, how are you” Bobby asked, answering his own question. 

“Oh, fine. Time moves differently in purgatory, it felt like 3 or 4 months max, but obviously, I’ve been there for 8 months. I don’t know how Dean got out so quickly, honestly. It took me forever to find someone I could trust in there.” I said, leaning back into the chair.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the Hale pack in there, I might not have ever come out. I wonder how Dean got out so fast because only monsters know how to get out of there, so he must’ve befriended one or made some kind of mutual contract or something. And I can’t believe it took me eight months to find some familiar faces in there. Now, I am glad I found a Hale pack rather than other familiar monsters that I know of because I would’ve been in trouble or dead. If I had found any deadly creatures that have passed away in Beacon Hills in recent or not so recent months. I’m glad I didn’t run into any Wendigo’s, those motherfuckers that are hard to kill without fire. Honestly, I’m feeling pretty lucky, and it wasn’t too bad; I feel like I gained more than I lost. 

]I gained better fighting ability, more stamina, more experience, without having to feel guilty about killing the supernatural cause they were already dead. I’ve met some people I never expected to meet at all, as long as I was alive at least, and we saved the world—all in all, a good year. Of course, I missed everyone, but I’d rather miss them then all of them being dead. 

When I snapped out of my internal monologue, Bobby was answering the question I asked initially, 

“...Dean wasn’t too clear on how he heard the way out. He just said he got out. He’s not too big on sharing his feelings. He doesn’t do chick flick moments, or so he says, but whenever he needs advice, who does he complain to but me? No chick flick moments my ass, the idjt. But anyway, are you coming over? Isn’t a long trip to your college; you all should meet up here.” 

Bobby offered.

“You can even invite those friends who aren’t human, but just this once.” 

I laughed, part because of Bobby complaining about Dean, and part because Bobby is trying to subtly tell me to come to visit him. But I agreed because I want to see Bobby, and I don’t really want to stay on the road for a few more days. I’ve had enough taxiing around. Plus I can meet everyone all at once.

“Alright, that’s a good idea. I gotta make the rest of the phone calls and then buy a new cell phone and find a car to take me down there. Maybe my dad‘s not too busy, and he could come. But I’ll be there in like a day or two.” I said while planning everything out on my hands. 

“You don’t have’ta rush; just call before you come over, Stiles. Anyway, I’m glad you’re back and safe.” Bobby said. 

I smiled, I was getting a bit overwhelmed and running out of fingers to count on, but I relaxed. 

“Oh, hey Bobby, can you give Sam and Dean a ring and tell them that I’m back. Since I lost my phone, I don’t exactly remember their numbers. And I assume you can get into contact with them better than anyone else I know.” I asked before I hung up.

“Sure, no problem; let me go call them,” Bobby said, hanging up. 

* * *

Before I called everyone at college, I cleaned up the dishes, and I put them in the sink. I cleaned up most of my dad‘s papers that were just lying around, and I flipped up a few photos of us. I wonder why they fell down? It was weird, but I put everything back to how it was before. I wasn’t sure who to call first. If I remember correctly, Allison has class right now or her job; I know she’s busy with something, but I don’t remember what. Peter could be doing anything. I know Malia doesn’t own a phone and I don’t even know where she is, she could be with Peter or stayed here. Who knows? My safest bet was Lydia. 

Because even if she is busy, she could manage being busy and a phone call at the same time and not break down. After debating a bit, I decided to just call Lydia; I couldn’t put it off anymore anyway. It would’ve been unfair for them to not know for so long. I’m just waiting around doing absolutely nothing anyway. 

The phone rang once before Lydia picked up, 

“Sheriff? Are you okay? Do you need me?” Lydia asked quickly. 

_I was curious why everyone kept asking if my father was okay._ It seems I needed to wrangle a story out of them. 

“Hey, Lyd’s,” I said with a smile on my face even if she couldn’t see it; man, I missed her too.

“...................STILES!!!” was the scream I was met with; I had to yank the phone from my head. 

“Yeah... I’m home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Currently writing the next chapter but probably not finishing it today, but who knows miracles happen lol.
> 
> Thank for reading as always :)


	4. Reunions...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm back!
> 
> I actually have work now? I think....my ride/boss is still sleeping, so who knows...
> 
> But I wrote this an hour ago, so while I'm still free, I'll post it.

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

“Stiles…” I said again, crying into the phone. 

“Stiles, your back.” I cried. 

I was home alone, but I'm just so happy I can't stop crying. I had faith that he would come back, but it was so hard to keep that faith after every single month that he was gone.  **I'm just so happy.**

Stiles continued to talk over the phone, 

“Don’t cry, Lydia; I’m gonna start crying.” He said, but I think it was too late for that as I could already hear the sniffles. 

“Are you okay? I mean, what took so long? You’re not hurt, right? When did you get back? What was purgatory like?” I asked all these questions in succession.

I couldn’t help it. I just was so happy that he was back, and I was so curious about what he did, and I just kept asking and asking questions before Stiles stopped me. 

“Wait… slow down, first off; I’m okay. I’m fine. I made it back safely. I don’t know what Dean or Castiel did to get out so fast, but I was constantly on the run, and I only ever was able to get information in the end. I’m not hurt; I think I became a better hunter after being locked in monster land for so long. I think I’m in the best shape I’ve been in, in my whole life actually.” Stiles said, laughing.

“Are you guys okay?” Stiles asked.

I wasn’t sure how to answer. I wanted to say we were good, but we were kind of a mess without Stiles. 

“We...were….I don’t know.” I said, sighing. 

Stiles stopped joking around, 

“You guys got hurt?” He asked seriously. 

“No-no-no. We are fine physically. But we kind of drifted a bit. Peter and Malia went off somewhere and only recently checked back in. And Allison is working a lot. We missed you a lot. We’re gonna be fine now. You’re back and safe.” I said. 

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

“Okay. Well, that’s sort of expected. I can’t believe Peter just disappeared. But I guess it makes sense too. Well, anyway, I talked to Bobby a few minutes ago, and he asked me to head over to his. Can you guys all meet me there? I can send you the address. Or you could wait till after I see him. But I kinda was hoping you’d come to meet me there.” I said, making some nervous gestures as I hoped they would come. 

“Oh, Stiles, we are definitely coming. I don’t doubt that they all want to come. But if any of them say no, I’m going to drag their asses over with us, don’t worry.” Lydia says seriously. 

I let out a small short laugh. 

“Thanks, Lydia. I’ll leave you to call everyone else; I’ll start figuring out how to get to Bobby’s.” 

I said but quickly added, 

“Oh, does Peter have my car?” 

I asked because I was hoping to take it to Bobby’s. 

“Oh, Allison has been using it cause someone rear ended her car while it was parked a few days ago. So she’s been using yours. You can have it back.” 

“No, no, no, she can use it. I can’t do anything with it from Beacon Hills anyway. I’ll just have to rent a car to get there, is all, no worries, Lyd’s. I’ll see you soon.” I say. 

I’m not gonna leave Allison without a car. I don’t mind sharing at all; she is my friend, after all. 

“Okay, Stiles! I can’t wait to see you. I’ll go give everyone the good news!” She says happily as she hangs up. 

Well, now to find a car. Or maybe my dad wants to come along. Well, I’m fine with either. 

* * *

Lydia POV:

* * *

I hung up and put on some sneakers, and ran to my car. I quickly got in and drove to the woods. Peter was there with Malia. He never answers the phone, so this was the easiest way to get in touch with him. I dialed Allison and put it on speaker as I drove. 

“Lydia? What’s up?” Allison says as she picks up, she sounds busy, but she wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t tell her cause I thought she was busy. 

This is more important. 

“He’s home,” I said, crying slightly.

The phone was silent then she screams, 

“WHAT HE’S BACK!!” Allison says but then quickly and quietly apologizes to whoever was with her on the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah, he just called me. He’s safe; he’s alive.” I sighed.

I heard Allison let out a deep breath of relief.

“Oh, thank God. Where is he?” She asks.

“Oh, he went to see the sheriff, so he’s in Beacon Hills at the moment. But he wanted us to meet him at his friend Bobby’s house. Can you take a few days off?” I ask because she’s been swamped.

“ ** _I haven’t had one day off for 8 months; I’d like to see them try to stop me from seeing Stiles_**.” That was the answer I received from Allison.

“Well, that’s good. I’m going to tell Peter if I can find him in the woods. If not, I’ll just wait till he comes back later. But I’m on my way to the forest right now.” I told Allison as I reached the parking area.

“Okay, be safe. I’m gonna go _**demand** _a break.” Allison said quickly, sort of distracted by something on the other end of the phone.

She hangs up right after saying this. 

I jump out of the car and jog down a path. I continue for a few minutes until I see Stiles’ marker where he and Peter would deviate from the hiker's trail. I ran down that new path, but it was more challenging as there was not really a road there. Once I got far enough in, I screamed Peter’s name. Not Banshee scream but loud enough. I only did it once; he’s got good ears. I waited five minutes before I was gonna turn back, thinking he was ignoring me in angst. But Malia runs up to me, and Peter walks in behind her. 

“What?” He asks, annoyed.

“Good news,” I say, smiling. 

“What? Did you pass your test? I’ll buy you a cake. I’m busy; I'll see you later.” Peter said sarcastically and turned around, going to leave. 

“No, you asshole. It’s Stiles.” I said, folding my hands across my chest. 

Since Stiles left, he reverted back into his sarcastic asshole self, and I hate it.

Peter’s head whips around so fast I’m surprised he didn’t break his neck. 

“WHAT?!” He walks directly up into my personal space, 

“Tell me.”

He looked so hopeful yet so worried. 

“I said it was good news. Stop worrying.” I said, pushing him away and stepping back two steps. 

“He called me ten minutes ago or so. He said he just came back, he’s in Beacon Hills, but he wants us to meet him at Bobby’s house as the halfway point so we can see him quickly. But he’s alive. He’s safe. He made it back.” I repeated, almost crying again. 

I was saying it to reassure my friends, but I also said it to reassure myself. Peter starts laughing. Not in a way that he’s finding this funny but in the way of laughing out of relief. He laughs and laughs, backing into a tree and falling onto the floor, just laughing in relief. 

“ _He’s finally back._ ” He whispered, but I could still hear it.

Malia was just watching, but she smiled when she heard Stiles was back. It was a small smile, but she didn’t really express a lot. Unless she were angry, then you’d be able to tell. She doesn’t have perfect control over her anger issues yet, and she still shifts. But she was happy and sat next to Peter. I also joined them on the floor. I was just as relieved as Peter was, and I was just as happy as Malia looked. 

I just kept thinking to myself; he’s alive, he’s safe, he’s back. I kept saying that mantra in my head since the phone call with Stiles. I’m so glad he’s back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they'll be at Bobby's.
> 
> *** I kind of didn't have a plan for this book; I had the idea that it was the hale pack thing and the purgatory stuff, but after, I was kind of stuck. BUT have no fear I'm crazy and wrote the outline for the foreseeable future. That future doesn't have an ending yet, so who knows .....book 7? Nope, ignore that, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee. ***


	5. All Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after a little bit of a break. I got really into writing one of my Fanfictions and I just kind of neglected the other one. But I am still obviously updating. I don't abandon my FanFictions. It may take me a month or two. Update but I will always come back at some point. I don't have a schedule I can never keep to it. Especially with my hectic school and at-home life. Nothing ever works out the way I wanted to. 
> 
> I had the greatest class ever the other day. Our teacher put us all in a Zoom call and then she was having trouble with her microphone or something and she just left. And all of the kids in class just decided to have her own class and we actually discussed the book and talked and had a really good class in general. It was really fun and I enjoyed it. All the kids in my class were English majors and they like really enjoyed talking and stuff so it was a fun class especially without the teacher there so we got to leave on time and stuff. But we did talk for an hour so it was pretty cool.

* * *

Peter’s POV: 

* * *

_ He’s back. He’s back….HE’S BACK! Thank god. Though I’m worried. But not as worried as I am happy. No, that’s not right. I’m thrilled that he’s safe and alive and well. But I’m worried. In my frustration, I did a few questionable things. And while Stiles doesn’t tell me what to do in life, he is my pack, and decisions should be made together with a calm and clear mind. I made quite a few decisions full of rage. And as I know all too well, I’m not sane when I’m angry. I’m quite the opposite of sane; I’m insane. But I need some detrimental decisions. _

_ One decision in particular that I’m worried about. Stiles is generally open-minded and welcoming. He’s not afraid of the crueler side of life, which makes him 100 times better than Scott. And while he doesn’t completely show you if you murder someone, it’s not exactly a happy occasion if you murder someone either. I shouldn’t be worried because I am the alpha. I am in charge. Nobody can tell me what to do. But for some reason, I am filled with nervousness. No nervousness isn’t the exact word. I am anxious, and I’m afraid. Not that I’d never tell anyone that. But it’s true. I’m not sure how he’s going to react to my newly acquired red irises. Of course, I’m not going to bring it up for a while until he’s back home safe and sound and all of this purgatory business is behind us. But I will have to tell him at some point. I also have to tell Lydia and Allison at some point. It’s been eight months practically since I became an alpha, and the only person who knows is Malia.  _

While she is different, she accepted me as her alpha, so I trust her. She acts on pure instinct and barely any human emotions. Only human emotions ever betray trust. Instinct is only looking out for your own well-being, and you can’t really fault someone for that. Since everyone has it and everyone relies on it, it sort of equals out for everyone, and you could always forgive someone for following their instincts. But emotions only humans have. And emotions lead to betrayal, and betrayal leads to chaos. Luckily at the moment, Malia has none of that. She’s learning, of course. But it’s prolonged going without Stiles here. But now, thankfully, Stiles is here. 

_ While all these emotions are running rampant in my brain, I am happy that Stiles is back. Hell, I’m freaking ecstatic! Pushing the worry and anxiousness and fear aside, I’m over the moon. Stiles sadly was the foundation holding the pack together. Unfortunately, I haven’t been doing a great job of dealing with everyone. Actually, I was doing a terrible job of it. I haven’t spoken to Allison and Lydia in like a week. So while I probably am anxious and nervous and worried and a little bit scared, I am so relieved that Stiles is back.  _

_ I couldn’t drive faster in this damn Jeep.  _

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

I bought a new cell phone. It took me two hours to do that because it was tough to explain how I lost my old phone. Especially since it’s somewhere in purgatory at the moment. On the insistence of my dad, I got a haircut. He told me my hair was too long. I honestly agreed with him, while I liked having long hair for a while. I'll leave it to Sam; he rocks it better. I was going to rent a car and start my drive to Bobby’s house, but my dad insisted that he was going to come as well and told me to wait for him so that he could let the station know that he wasn’t going to be there for a few days. But I was happier this way because while I wanted to see Bobby and everyone else, I also wanted to spend more time with my father. It has been eight months since I’ve seen everybody. I miss everyone the same. But I can’t help missing my dad more. 

It took us basically the whole day to get ready to leave. I didn’t need much; traveling in purgatory kind of made me not really care about what I brought with me. I did pack some clean clothes and other somewhat necessities. The problem was a lot of my clothes didn’t really fit me anymore. Unlike before, when they were too baggy, they are now a little too tight. 

** AN:* _Stiles currently looks like the American assassin Dylan where he’s in the elevator at the very end of the movie. That's what he looks like right now, just for a frame of reference of how Stiles looks after getting out of purgatory. His body is also buff but not like super buff, just that he no longer has to rely on his sarcasm in fights._ * **

All that aside, it wasn’t until the middle of the night that my dad and I were out on the road driving to Bobby’s house. Unlike my first trip to Bobby’s house, I didn’t plan on driving straight through without any sleep. My dad and I took turns taking naps. But we decided to make the straight journey there and not stop in a hotel. We could relax once we got to Bobby’s house. Also, I couldn’t wait to see everyone. Well, it might’ve felt like longer for them. I still haven’t seen my friends in so long. I miss them a lot. 

* * *

Afternoon the next day……

* * *

Bobby’s POV: 

* * *

I got my house pretty cleaned up. I didn’t have a lot of spare beds, but I had enough room to fit everyone sort of uncomfortably for at least a few days. I had a few blowup mattresses that I set up upstairs. I’m sure they won’t care. I gave Sam and Dean a ring; however, like usual, those boys don’t pick up. I have no idea what they’re up to. They rarely ever check-in. But from my last phone call with Dean, apparently, Sam and Dean got into a fight with each other over a girl or something. And according to my last phone call with Sam, Dean became friends with a vampire, though I don’t know how much of that is true. All I know is the world has gone to crap. But isn’t that like usual? So everything‘s right as rain as far as I can tell. I did leave them a message that Stiles was topside and alright, but they’ll figure it out at some point. Idjit’s. 

I was deciding whether or not I should order some food when I hear two cars pull in. First, I’m thinking what the coincidence that they both get here simultaneously, both Stiles and his friends. But The more likely story is that Stiles’ friends took two cars, which turned out to be true. One fancy sports car pulled up alongside Stiles' Jeep. Four people rushed out. Two of which I knew well. And one who I knew only in passing. And someone I never met before. Peter and Allison almost knocked me down trying to get in my house. 

“Wait, you idjit’s, he’s not here yet,” I yelled, stopping both of them from breaking my door down.

Peter looked annoyed. Allison looked sad. 

“Sorry, Bobby. We got a little carried away.” Allison said, sitting on the porch. 

“Of course, he’s late. Typical.” Peter mumbled to himself. 

Lydia walked up with Malia trailing behind her. 

“Hello, Bobby, right? I saw you at the graduation briefly. I’m Lydia Martin.” The girl with red-ish hair said while holding out her hand. 

I shook it. 

“Bobby Singer, nice to meet you.” 

I got the formal introductions out of the way.

I was waiting for Lydia‘s friend to introduce herself, but she just stared at me from behind Lydia. I look towards Allison and Peter to see what was up, and luckily Allison chose to explain. 

“Ah, right. This is Malia; Stiles and Peter met her a while ago. She hasn’t been human for long, and she spends all her time with Peter in the forest, so interacting with people is probably her Achilles heel.” Allison tries to explain, but he just makes me more confused.

“What do you mean she hasn’t been human?” I ask. 

While Peter mumbled sarcastically, 

“ _ Great job Allison, way to tell the hunter about the supernatural in our pack. _ ” 

Allison glared, 

“Shut up, Peter. Anyway, she’s like Peter, a shapeshifter. But she’s pretty much in control, and she doesn’t eat humans.” Allison clarified. 

“I can take down a human.” Malia clarified.

“Yes, you can, hun, but you won’t,” Lydia said slowly as if talking to a baby. 

Malia glared but didn’t say anything. 

Peter glared too, “She won’t. But just know if you try anything, she’s competent.” Peter said, growling.

Lydia and Allison sighed.

I sighed as well; Stiles better hurry his ass up. I was not made to deal with sarcastic, angsty teens + one sarcastic, and moody adult. 

* * *

10 minutes later….

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

I am in the front seat driving, and I pull down the windy road leading straight to Bobby’s junkyard. I can’t really surprise anyone because Peter and Maleeha have a super-powered hearing, but I guess there was really no need for a surprise when I’ve been gone for eight months. The moment I parked the car and stepped out, I was tackled to the floor by Peter, Lydia, Allison, and Malia. While my dad said hi to Bobby, I was trapped on the floor for at least 10 minutes before anyone wanted to move. I totally understood; I didn’t want to let go of them either. 

I just couldn’t believe that I was back. I knew this whole time that I was already home. But even the fact that I ate food and that I took a bath and I cut my hair, and I saw my dad didn’t exactly affect me the same as seeing my friends. Seeing my friends again really cemented the fact that I was back. That I was home, that I was safe, that I survived. Hugging them on the floor in a pile of bodies was like I was back to before we got involved in any of that leviathan crap. 

It was just the feeling of being safe and at home and the feeling of the pack. 

It was great. 

Even after everyone got off me, I just laid on the ground staring up at my friends just in relief. 

Relief that I was finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reunions finally happened.
> 
> I have a plan for this story. This is the hurdle that I needed to get over before I could actually get into the actual book 6 storylines that I had written. So in the next few chapters is going to be a little bit more transitioning into where I want the story to be. And then or get back into the thick of it. 
> 
> This book is mainly going to be focused on the supernatural timeline and just from the point of view of Stiles and the pack. So get ready for the Men of Letters and Angels and Demons and everything else that Supernatural brought to the table. 
> 
> ******  
> At the moment we're currently somewhere at the beginning of season 8 of Supernatural. If you wanted a timeline. It's probably somewhere in the middle of season 8 but before the men of letters thing. Abaddon's not here yet is what I'm saying.   
> ******

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... 
> 
> Like I said slow updates, but I'm working on it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it so far!


End file.
